


Un-dressing Room

by serenehowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Caught, Established Relationship, M/M, Phan Smut, Smut, actor!dan, im sorry im shit at tagging things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenehowell/pseuds/serenehowell
Summary: Pre-opening night nerves almost get too much for actor!Dan, so his loving boyfriend Phil tries to help him out, with humorous consequences…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://serenehowell.tumblr.com/post/152262533710/un-dressing-room))

The emotions felt by an actor before a performance are almost indescribable. On one hand, there are the uncontrollable butterflies in their stomach; the erratically fluttering wings causing waves of nausea to crash over their body. But on the other hand, the pure exhilaration of performing in front of a live audience sends adrenaline flowing through their veins. These two feelings then merge into an addictive sense of anticipation that an actor can easily get hooked on.

On the evening of his first performance as Raoul in Phantom of the Opera, Dan felt as if he were drifting through a strange, limbo-like state. It was similar to an outer body experience, feeling almost disconnected from his physical being. People rushed and yelled around him, his surroundings becoming too overwhelming.

Dan was sat in his dressing room, trying to get away from the chaos and relax himself before the big show. His boyfriend Phil was putting on a valiant effort in an attempt to calm him down, but without much luck.

“Dan,” Phil had noticed how Dan had zoned out on their conversation about their favourite types of cereal. “Are you ok?” As a comforting gesture, he linked their hands together.

“Yes,” He rushed out, before reconsidering. “No…maybe, oh I don't know!” Dan sighed, and then flopped his head into Phil's lap. “I’m about to go on stage in front of a thousand people, in my biggest role yet which just so happens to be in one of the most iconic musicals ever!”

“Shhh,” Phil gently ran his hand through Dan's hair. “You're getting yourself worked up and I think that's the last thing you want to be doing.”

“But I have good reason to!” Dan sat up to face Phil. “What if I forget my lines, or get a note wrong? What if I fall of the stage? What if I accidentally strangle myself with the lasso?”

Phil chuckled, not being able to help finding his boyfriend’s nervous ramblings so endearing. “Look Dan, listen to me!” Phil said, a huge grin slapped across his face. “You’ve played the soundtrack so many times, I could probably recite the whole show and I just _know_ that you're going to ace it.”

“But Phil, this is huge! If I mess this up, my whole career could be ruined and it's barely even started.” Dan buried his head into his hands, the whole momentousness of the situation getting to him.

It was becoming clearer to Phil that his words were useless in trying to soothe Dan. He was running out of things to say and knew that he needed to get Dan into a more relaxed state of mind before he went out on stage. 

“Ph-phil, what are you doing?” Dan's breath hitched as he felt Phil's lips leaving soft kisses on his neck.

“You are _way_ too worked up to perform, I'm just helping you out.” Phil said, muffled by Dan's neck. He wrapped his arms around Dan's waist, bringing them closer together.

“But, but…” Dan's protests were futile as he melted into Phil's touch. He let out a moan of pleasure, his oversensitive causing each sensation to be heightened. 

Phil started to lightly suck on the delicate skin, but with enough pressure to cause a pale purple bruise to bloom. He moved up to place a soft kiss on Dan's lips, sliding his hands up to rest behind his neck. 

“Fuck, Phil…” Dan glanced down to see Phil's handiwork. “I'm going on stage…with a fucking hickey…” He mumbled against Phil's lips.

Smirking, Phil shrugged his shoulders and started to deepen the kiss. He slowly started to slide his tongue into Dan's mouth, forcing him to let out a muffled moan. Dan felt Phil tugging at his shirt, and taking the hint, broke away for a moment to pull it over his head, with Phil doing the same.

“Are we actually about to have sex in my dressing room?” Dan said whilst unbuttoning his jeans and struggling to pull them down his legs.

“Yes we are and,” Phil began pulling on Dan's jeans, “Why the fuck are these so tight?” 

Dan yelped as he finally ripped his jeans over his ankles, flinging them across the room. His boxers soon followed suit and joined the jeans in a pile on the floor, leaving Dan completely naked. 

They reconnected the kiss and positioned themselves on the floor, with Phil ending up straddling Dan. 

“Fuck…fuck…” Dan mindlessly mumbled as he felt Phil start to palm his dick, sending pleasure through his body.

“You…got any lube?” Phil breathed out and Dan shook his head in response.

“Why would I?”

“Well…ugh fine,” Phil huffed.

Phil's movements became harder and faster as he felt Dan's erection grow under his hand. He moved down Dan's body, leaving a trail of wet kisses all the way down his torso to the base of his dick, making him shiver in anticipation. Steadily, Phil placed his lips around the head, the small action almost driving him insane.

“Hmph, hurry…up…” Dan moaned, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Dan's begging only drove Phil to move in a slower, more teasing manner. An inch at a time, Phil took more of Dan in his mouth, leading Dan to spew out a string of incoherent curses.

“Dan you-” A woman stood at the now open door, unaware of what she had just walked in on. She shrilled as she laid eyes on the pair, both frozen in fear; her cheeks turning a bright shade of red. “I’ll just…come back later…” She quickly backed out of the dressing room, slamming the door shut behind her.

“Fuck!” Dan cried out, pulling Phil off him. “I can't believe that just fucking happened! Shit, shit, shit…”

Despite Dan's embarrassment, Phil found the whole situation rather amusing and was rolling around on the floor next to Dan, hysterically laughing. Tears were soon running down his face and Dan took to playfully whacking him on his arm.

“Why are you laughing?” Dan shrieked in a high pitched voice. “That was completely mortifying!” 

“Oh come on Dan,” Phil said once he had regained some composure. “That was fucking hilarious.”

“Phil my contract here lasts a year and that was Cindy the makeup girl, I now have to see her everyday for a year after she saw me naked on the floor with my boyfriend giving me a blowjob!” Dan's comment only sent Phil into another fit of laughter which earned him another whack on the arm.

“Well hey, at least it took your mind off the show.”

“Shit,” Dan swore. “I need to get my makeup done!” Hurrying, he stumbled to the door.

Phil coughed, pointing to Dan's clothes which were scattered across the floor and that he almost forgot in a blind panic.

“Oh God, I actually have to go find Cindy now,” Dan groaned as he threw his clothes on. “I never want her to see my face again.” 

“I know you're playing Raoul, but just steal the Phantom’s mask and she will never have to!” 

“Ok you’re lucky that I love you so much or I would literally throttle you for that comment.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I actually posted something, the first thing since fucking June. Anyways, here is my first ever smut fic (wtf) so I hoped you enjoyed it (maybe).
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@serenehowell](serenehowell.tumblr.com)


End file.
